monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Limearose1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Parrotbeak page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 15:21, March 25, 2013 Ask anything you want I will answer as soon as possible! xoxo <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Images Thanks for the images, but the wiki doesn't accept photos not taken by the uploader, leak stockphotos, or screenshots of images that haven't aired in English yet. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :If you want me to come to the Chat to talk with you, do make sure you're in the Chat yourself first. I saw your first request five minutes after you posted it, but you weren't in the Chat, so I didn't come either. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Did A Admin ban your old account? Naynoo555 (talk) 05:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok do you want to meet me in chat? Naynoo555 (talk) 06:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Images Please don't upload images this wiki already has or that are watermarked. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :You shouldn't be looking on pages but in categories. Only if you can't find an image in the appropriate category should you upload an image. So, doesn't matter how you name it, that new Frankie plushie won't stay, because we already have one uploaded onthe wiki. :I'm also not certain is it's okay to use ShelfLife's photos. They are still copyright protected and all. I rather stay away from it at the moment. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:10, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : Cameron will love those pics :) xoxo Naynoo555 00:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) yes please lime :) Channelcameron (talk) 00:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Lime the beo is really mean on our chat :'( Naynoo555 (talk) 01:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) My internet was'nt working thats why i closed the chat cause its playing up and please come back to the chat and remind the PPL who were on the chat to come back. Naynoo555 (talk) 02:10, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I beleve you lime :) Naynoo555 (talk) 22:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) What i will do i will tell them its not you, Just dont listen to the users that blame you. I know its not you :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) HI hey Lime! how r ya? Long time no chat hahahha. Leave me a message as soon as possible tnx! Juliet is Amazing (talk) 20:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey lime I haven't been for a while so let's catch up. Naynoo555 (talk) 01:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) How cute is that! XD Naynoo555 (talk) 04:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok But Kepa is there Naynoo555 (talk) 22:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm there now Naynoo555 (talk) 23:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You should tell her you did'nt do it and i beleve you lime Naynoo555 (talk) 04:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I will meet you on chat is soon as possible :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok Naynoo555 (talk) 08:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry your teacher died but he will be ok in heaven. Luckily someone has taken over him right? Naynoo555 (talk) 05:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok then PS: I edited my last message Naynoo555 (talk) 23:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Very!:) Hey its Jull! sry i hadnt been on the wikia. I was rly busy. Leave a message on my talk page! Maybe you me and Naynoo can get into a convo together!:) Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yea meet in the chat at around 8 tonight? Juliet is Amazing (talk) 18:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Blog Please don't upload photos that aren't taken by you or Mattel with intent of distribution. That is theft. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok have fun at Toys R us then :) Naynoo555 (talk) 00:41, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Blog posts Sorry, but I have little interest in the social side of the wiki, so I cannot comment on the merit of your blog suggestion. If you want to make them, go ahead though. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I think that is a totally great idea Lime but dont forget to read all the birthdates accept the ones that are not avalible but the one known is Draculaura's birthday feb 14th. Naynoo555 (talk) 06:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Frankies b day is the same day as Nyan's wich is June 26 and you should look on their profiles on the wiki. Naynoo555 (talk) 06:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok i will help you Naynoo555 (talk) 23:15, August 24, 2013 (UTC) That's ok ❤ Naynoo555 (talk) 06:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) User images I'm getting a little tired of maintaining your user images. Kindly settle for the ones you really want and don't change them for a significant time to come. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Never said you couldn't upload blog post images. I just want you to stop cycling so fast through your user images. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :I have missed you 2 Naynoo555 (talk) 22:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok I will go on chat Naynoo555 (talk) 00:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) MY 'RADICULOUS' FAMILY Look, its not my Fucking fault that my family is Ridiculous. i'm planning on moving into daddy's house with Ina soon, so everything will be ok. ok? AliensInTheEnd (talk) 22:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd well you wont hear it anymore we are planning on having dad pick us up and we are moving to his house AliensInTheEnd (talk) 00:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd bbe SHIRT well we already found a shirt this morning! but thanks gff! AliensInTheEnd (talk) 18:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Rochelle makeup kit yep! we have it. dad took us out to the store today and bought EVERYTHING we need!! ok, have fun. cant wait to talk! AliensInTheEnd (talk) 18:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd WHY DONT GO please stay you are my best friend!! im here for you i love you dont go please!!!!!!!!!! i would cry very hard after i read your message you left to me i started bawling my eyes out PLEASE DONT LEAVE AliensInTheEnd (talk) 19:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd OHHH good i where worried! CHATROOM i'm wiating for you in the chatroom ghoulfriend always xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooo AliensInTheEnd (talk) 01:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Sign off How did you change your sign off thing? I will come in tonight I have just been so busy. ya lol AliensInTheEnd (talk) 19:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd OOPS I ALWAYS FORGET So how do I? 06:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) SORRY hey im sorry i took so long please go back in chat i had to get my meds i didnt have them in the house i had to run down the street to walgreens and get my prescription im sorry AliensInTheEnd (talk) 01:17, September 13, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd s0rry im sorry u hate my now im reading it right now ok? ill take 8 hours ok love u bye talk to u than AliensInTheEnd (talk) 00:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd friends r we still friends ?? r we still gffs ?? do u hate me ?? AliensInTheEnd (talk) 22:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd WOW! Lime it's amazing my cat blog hasn't been deleted yet! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ---- WOW! Lime it's amazing my cat blog is still up ---- Nycci dolls Viperine for me too ---- Hello! I edit a lot at the merchandise pages also, so maybe we can work together at it? Let me know what you think? Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 17:26, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Glad your happy to work with me! :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 17:40, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits So I've noticed. A tip though: Some of the images you've uploaded are already on this wiki. Please check Category:Merchandise images or any of its subcategories regularly to see what's already floating about. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I had to revise for my language exam so I dont mind, if you take your time to your essay. When you finish, you can help me out! :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 20:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) hello there i am going to go cut myself you bullied me you hate me im crying goodbye AliensInTheEnd (talk) 22:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Yes. It does refer to the paper hat. MMFF LUNCH hey sorry i was eating lunch go into chat gff AliensInTheEnd (talk) 21:38, September 17, 2013 (UTC)AliensIntheEnd chat yeah im in chat now sorry the computer crashed for like 16 minutes omfg but im in there now AliensInTheEnd (talk) 23:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Ok. I am looking forward to edit with you on the weekend. :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 06:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) thats cute!!! LOVE UR AVATAR BTW CUTE KITTY!! AliensInTheEnd (talk) 02:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd 13 Wishes Wikia hey i made a new wikia so we guys can chat in it!!!! it has no spoilers just be aware NO SPOILERS I PROMISED! www.13wishes.wikia.com/wiki/special:chat AliensInTheEnd (talk) 02:20, September 28, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd heyy Juliet is Amazing (talk) 20:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC)